El crimen casero
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato ha cometido un error por culpa de Taichi y lo que podría haber sido algo tan simple, termina convirtiéndose en un delito. [la historia participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Notas importantes:**

—Este fic participa en el evento del **_concurso especial del tercer aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8._**

—Mis datos fueron: Color azul y Género crimen.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: El crimen casero.**

 **Pareja: Sorato (Yamato x Sora)**

 **Género: Crimen/ humor.**

 **Ranking: T.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, IC.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no son de mi autoria. La historia sí.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Yamato ha cometido un error por culpa de Taichi y lo que podría haber sido algo tan simple, termina convirtiéndose en un delito.

* * *

.

 _19:32_

El momento en que sucedió el crimen fue justo cuando Sora no estaba en la casa. Yamato se quedó congelado y Taichi por igual. La causa habían sido ambos. Aunque más el rubio por seguirle el juego, desde luego.

Ambos se habían detenido sobre el escenario y miraron el lugar con nerviosismo. Tragando y sudando.

—Nos va a matar.

—Literalmente— respondió Yamato.

Taichi recogió rápidamente sus cosas, levantó una mano y se marchó. Yamato lo maldijo entre dientes y juró vengarse algún día. Es más, se prometió no volver a esconderlo cuando huyera de Mimi o Hikari.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en detalles con su mejor amigo. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y maldijo entre dientes. Se agachó sobre el cadáver y con sumo cuidado, lo recogió.

La puerta de la calle empezaba a abrirse cuando él saltó por encima del sofá.

—

.

 _19:40_

Sora estaba agotada y lo que más deseaba era una ducha. Pese a todo, esperaba encontrarse con Taichi dando murga y Yamato siguiéndole los gruñidos, pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Ni siquiera olía a comida.

Se asomó tras descalzarse y miró a su alrededor. Demasiado silencio, sí.

—¿Yamato?

—Aquí— respondió este asomando la cabeza por el sofá. Tallándose un ojo y con los cabellos despeinados.

Sora sonrió, se acercó y lo besó. Antes de que él la aferrara de la cintura con intenciones de tumbarla sobre él, se echó atrás.

—Necesito una ducha. Apesto.

Yamato no protestó y le dio libertad. Sora sonrió agradecida.

—¿Y Tai?

—Ah. Salió corriendo— respondió el rubio—. Es raro que no os hayáis cruzado en el pasillo.

Sora negó y se metió en el baño antes de distraerse más. Un momento después, escuchó a Yamato trastear, pero solamente pudo pensar en una deliciosa cena.

—

.

20: 26

Yamato supuso que Tai había preferido huir por las escaleras, consciente de que Sora escogería el ascensor. No le culpaba, pero a la vez sí.

Tragó la comida que había preparado y observó la televisión con cierta indiferencia. Sora cambiaba de canal mientras comía, con el cabello recogido y el pijama ya puesto.

—La cantidad de mujeres despechadas porque sus maridos las han engañado…

Yamato miró la televisión incrédulo. Sora cambio de canal.

—El crimen se cometió esta tarde, a las siete y media, cuando una pareja de hombres…

Sora volvió a cambiar. Yamato buscó su cerveza con más ganas que nunca, tragando.

—Las mujeres de hoy en día aprecian demasiado las cosas dejadas por sus antepasados. Pero especialmente, objetos de sumo valor sentimental y….

—Joder.

Sora apartó la mirada de la televisión hacia él. No era normal que Yamato soltara tacos de ese modo. Pero es que el rubio, algo histérico por dentro, pero calmado por fuera, se había quemado con la sopa. Levantó una mano para indicarle que no pasaba nada y ella volvió a centrarse en la dichosa y condenada televisión que parecía estar completamente en su contra.

Casi parecía estar en un estrado con todas las pistas inclinándose en su contra por un crimen que había cometido, tan terrible, como romper algo tan importante para su mujer.

Y lo peor de todo, es que el juez era ella.

La miró de reojo, serio. Si se lo dijera, quizás terminara todo su agobio.

—Dios, no me cabe más. — Sora interrumpió sus pensamientos, sonriéndole—. Estaba delicioso. Pero no tengo cuerpo. Estoy muy cansada. Los trabajos están siendo tan agotadores hoy día. No me quejo, pero…

Yamato perdió el hilo de la conversación por un instante. Solo la vio levantarse con las servilletas en la mano y su cuerpo actuó por él mismo. La sujetó de la muñeca.

—¿Eh?

—Ves a la cama— propuso—. Después iré yo y si estás despierta, te doy un masaje.

—¿Qué? — masculló sorprendida—. Pero si cuando tú haces la cena, yo recojo la cocina y demás.

—Hoy no. Venga.

Le besó la nuca y finalmente, ella cedió.

Le besó en los labios y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

—La obra de arte que hoy se expone en el museo, es una obra irrepetible que data del siglo…

Yamato casi estalló el mando cuando lo cogió para apagar la dichosa televisión. Caminó casi de puntillas para ver qué hacía.

Demasiado cansada y obediente, estaba abriendo los lados de la cama para acostarse. Después, se sentó y con una pereza inigualable, se embarnizó las manos de crema hidratante y bostezó.

Yamato caminó con tranquilidad hacia la cocina e hizo ruido aposta para que ella creyera que simplemente recogía la cocina. Abrió el horno, donde solían guardar las servilletas y vio su acto criminal en él. Suspiró y lo sacó, metiéndolo en una bolsa y colocó las servilletas dentro del horno. Dejó el cuerpo del delito sobre la papelera.

—

.

 _21:18_

Cuando se asomó para ver si Sora dormía, esta estaba cabeceando encima de un libro. Yamato suspiró y se acercó para quitárselo. Sora se despertó en ese momento, frotándose el ceño.

—Ah, perdón, me quedé dormida mientras leía.

—Creía que te mandé a la cama.

Ella sonrió culpable.

—Lo sé. Pero quería leer un poco. Cuando Takeru escribe algo, te engancha hasta el final.

—Está muy bien eso, pero estás cansada. A dormir.

Sora protesta, se agarra de su cuello y él la besa, cubriéndola.

—¿Dónde vas?

Su agudo sentido de mujer se fija en las llaves que cuelgan de su bolsillo. Yamato sigue la mirada.

—A tirar la basura. Huele ya mal. Duérmete.

Sora le apresa de la parte trasera del pantalón, tirando hasta que quedó sentado en la cama. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Olvida la basura. Ven.

Yamato se pasa una mano por los cabellos, maldiciendo. Quiere luchar contra ello. Tiene el crimen en la basura, ahí mismo. Y si miras fijamente podrías ver el color azul del cuerpo.

Pero Sora ya tiene enterrada la nariz en su cuello y muerde su oreja. Y aquello le vuelve demasiado loco como para pensar en su pecado.

—

.

08: 25

Sora despierta más reconfortada. Siente su cuerpo ligero y aunque le tira las ingles, decide levantarse. Darse una ducha y preparar un buen desayuno.

Al salir del dormitorio, recuerda que la bolsa de la basura ha estado toda la noche en el quicio de la puerta. Se agacha para cogerla y aunque generalmente no hace caso de lo que hay en ella, en ese momento algo llama su atención.

Escucha a Yamato gemir ante su ausencia en la cama, pero aún remolón, se queda, metiendo las manos bajo la almohada y dando un estupendo vistazo de sus hombros desnudos con algunos arañazos.

Recuerda la bolsa en sus manos y frunce el ceño.

En la cocina, coge unas tijeras. Quizás exagera, sopesa. Pero se acerca al sofá antes que nada y mira hacia la estantería junto a este. Y falta lo que falta.

Se gira con enfado hacia la bolsa y clava las tijeras con furia sobre el plástico, abriendo y encontrando el objeto de su enfado. Lo aferra con furia entre sus manos y vuelve a la cama, saltando sobre esta y él.

Yamato la mira en medio del sueño, alarga una mano mientras se gira y hace aman de besarla. Ella pone el objeto entre ellos. Yamato abre los ojos con sorpresa, palideciendo.

Más que un objeto, es un ser.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Yamato tragó.

—Pensaba decírtelo ahora. En serio. Sora escucha…

—¿Qué escuche? ¡Ibas a tirarlo como si nada!

Se levantó con enfado y volvió a tirarlo en la bolsa de basura. Él la sigue. Necesitaba explicárselo, pero las palabas no salían.

Sora se percata de que en el sofá hay algo extraño, azul, llamativo. Algo que no vio ayer. Una prueba y el arma del crimen.

Sujetó el cojín entre los dedos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Con un cojín? — cuestionó irónica—. Espera que deduzca esto. Taichi y tú estabais viendo un partido. Llegó un momento en que no estabais de acuerdo con algo. Empezasteis a golpearos como críos con los cojines y, ups. Golpeaste sin querer. Por eso preguntaste si me crucé con Tai. Porque era el único testigo capaz de señalarte como culpable.

Yamato sintió como si millones de cuchillos se clavaron en su pecho y espalda. Sora era buenísima deduciendo. Siempre lo había sido. Más de una vez pensó que si alguna vez, cosa que no era el caso, la engañaba, se enteraría antes incluso que él.

Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para haberlo visto. Pero en ese momento…

—Ibas a deshacerte de las pruebas tirándolas a la basura para que se destruyera cualquier evidencia.

—Sí— declaró—. Soy culpable. Sucedió como dices. Y mi temor era que te encontraras Taichi, sí. Porque estaba seguro de que confesaría y no podría encontrar el modo de explicártelo enfadada. Justo como ahora.

Sora se apoyó contra el sofá y dejó que el peso del cojín cayera por sus piernas.

—Yamato… esto me lo regaló mi padre cuando era una niña. Es muy importante para mí. Es como si hubieras cometido un asesinato imperdonable. Ibas a tirarlo sin más. Mis recuerdos. Mis sentimientos.

Él se pasó una mano por los cabellos, maldiciendo. Nunca había sido su intención hacer algo así. Nunca.

—No sé cómo arreglar esto, Sora— confesó—. Ni siquiera puedo creer que hiciera esa imbecilidad de ocultártelo.

Sora le miró con los ojos brillantes. Mierda. Si lloraba aquello iba a ser como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Crees que tenga solución?

Sora miró la bolsa de basura.

—Quizás.

—Pagaré los gastos necesarios. Incluso serás libre de elegir mi castigo por mi delito cometido. Pero… no llores.

Sora se acercó a él, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

—Creo que será mejor que busquemos una cajita y lo enterremos, Yamato.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

 _10:45_

Yamato miraba la pequeña espalda de Sora con cierta ternura y culpabilidad. Se sentía como llevar unas esposas en las muñecas y cuello. Verla inclinada sobre la tierra, abriéndola con sus manos y después, con suma devoción, meter la pequeña caja de madera con el cuerpo, era escalofriante.

Cogió aire y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella echó la tierra y clavó una cruz echa con dos palos de helado. Una pluma azul sobre el montoncito.

—Siempre te querré, pequeño Blau.

Sora le miró y se levantó. Yamato miró hacia el cielo. Una bandada de pájaros pasaba por encima de ellos.

—Me gustan más libres, pero… ¿quieres que te compre uno?

Sora negó tras pensárselo.

—Es cierto. Son más bonitos libres.

Le mostró una pluma*. Una única cosa que se había guardado como recuerdo para ella.

—Ahora, señor criminal, vamos a que cumpla su condena perpetua.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Genee, me había dado una idea magnífica y de esa idea, salió otra diferente. Esta. No sé si cumpla los requisitos o se esperaba otra cosa de mí. Pero el género crimen es algo que nunca he usado y que claramente, no sé usar.

 **Un detalle:**

*: Sora tenía un pájaro disecado azul. Fue el cuerpo del delito.


End file.
